Trying to Get to You
by yintotheyang
Summary: Part 3 of the Living In A Moment series.
1. Missing You

A/N – So I feel like I produced this next night pretty quickly. Time has passed, but it is explained in the story. You may be able to tell from the title, but this story will contain more angst than any previous night in this series. I really hate writing angst given the separation of Johnny and Lulu on the show right now, but I also know that they will get through the angst I'm giving them just like they will on the show! I have once again talked entirely too much...on to the story! Hope you enjoy and I would love a review!

**Chapter 1 – Missing You**

Lulu was restless. Seeing Johnny in secret was harder than she thought it would be. For a month she and Johnny had met at obscure places that Johnny would scope out. A few times they had met at the cabin and on the last visit he had given her a key. It was the closest thing they had to normalcy. A boyfriend giving his girlfriend a key to his place. Lulu looked at the clock and noticed it was almost four.

At four o'clock Lucky left for work and Lulu called Johnny. They talked for about thirty minutes every day about anything and everything. Most of the time Lulu would end up in tears from laughing so hard. She had never known someone like him. He had been through more in his life than anyone should but he wasn't bitter. Johnny's mother had sacrificed her life for him and he tried to make the most of the life she died for.

"I'm off to work, Lulu," Lucky said, bringing Lulu out of her thoughts.

"Okay," Lulu smiled. "Be safe."

"I will," Lucky replied. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Not at the moment," Lulu answered.

It was true. She hadn't talked to Johnny yet and she didn't know if they were going to get to see each other or not. Lucky looked at her suspiciously, but grabbed his keys anyway.

"Call me if you need anything," Lucky advised as he walked out of the house.

Lulu breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, she was alone. She hurried upstairs to get her phone and quickly dialed Johnny's number. This was the best part of her day. Wondering how he would answer the phone. What he would say during the conversation. She listened to the phone ring and on the third ring someone answered.

"_I'm sorry you'll have to speak quickly_," he answered. "_A beautiful woman calls me at this time_."

"You running around on me, Zacchara?" Lulu asked, her smile reaching her voice.

"_If I was?_" Johnny wondered.

"You don't want to know," Lulu warned. "All of the mob bosses in this town have nothing on a Spencer woman scorned."

"_Well then I guess it's a good thing you're the only one in my life_," Johnny laughed.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" Lulu prodded.

"_Breathtakingly beautiful_," Johnny replied.

"I'm a sucker for flattery," Lulu responded. "And you're an expert at sweet talk."

"_That's why we go so well together_," Johnny said and Lulu could hear him grinning.

"That's not the only the only reason," Lulu giggled.

"_Are you talking dirty, Spencer?_" Johnny questioned.

"Maybe," Lulu teased. "Does that bother you?"

"_Not at all_," Johnny answered. "_Just don't start something you can't finish_."

"I was wondering if maybe we could finish it," Lulu said softly. "We haven't seen each other in almost a week."

"_I know but your safety has to come first_," Johnny argued. "_Can you get away cleanly?_"

"Of course," Lulu replied. "You're the one who is under lock and key all the time."

"_Right_," Johnny agreed. "_It's all my fault we can't see each other. I know that, you don't have to remind me._"

"You don't have to get defensive with me," Lulu responded. "I'm not blaming you."

"_Really?_" Johnny asked. "_A part of you doesn't blame me just a little? After all it is __**my**__ father and __**my**__ last name that is keeping us apart_."

"It's not like you chose your parents," Lulu pointed out. "You didn't ask to be born the son of a mob boss and have everyone judge you by him. Why are you even asking me these questions?"

"_Look, maybe I should just call you later_," Johnny offered. "_This isn't exactly the conversation I was looking forward to._"

"Me neither," Lulu said softly. "But I want to know why you suddenly think that we're not in this together."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jason was staring at the files in front of him. The mob business he was so used to dealing with was not holding his attention. He had many other things going on in his life and the last thing he cared about was which shipment was landing at which pier. He looked up as Carly burst into his penthouse and he sighed because the look on her face told him she had an idea. No matter what it was, it wasn't good.

"Jason, have you seen Lulu?" Carly asked.

"Not for a couple of weeks," Jason answered. "I ran into her at Kelly's and she seemed fine. What's wrong?"

"I think she's still seeing Johnny," Carly replied. "If she wasn't she wouldn't be fine and she would be more moody with everyone."

"How is this my problem?" Jason wondered.

"We have to stop her," Carly said, rolling her eyes. "She's putting herself in danger and you of all people should know exactly how much."

"I also know Lulu," Jason responded. "She's like you. She doesn't listen to anything anyone tells her."

"Then we should be subtle," Carly insisted. "Look, I know that she's sneaking around behind everyone's back and meeting him. So what we need to do is come up with a really good reason for her to be meeting me every night so she can't see him."

"I'm not going to manipulate Lulu," Jason said, getting off the couch.

"You're not going to do everything you can to keep her safe?" Carly questioned.

"Now you're trying to manipulate me," Jason replied. "Obviously, you're good at manipulation. You don't need my help."

"Yes I do," Carly begged. "If I come up with an excuse to occupy Lulu's time she will ask you if I really need her or if I'm making something up."

"So you need me to lie?" Jason asked.

"I need you to back me up," Carly stated.

"I'm going to regret this," Jason started. "But what's your plan?"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny really didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to explain the doubts running through his mind. It wasn't like Lulu had done something to make him doubt her. It was more like for over a month things had been great and it just seemed like time for something to go wrong. He was scared of her pulling away so he was pushing instead.

"I'm sorry," Johnny said softly. "I never want to fight with you and I'm picking one right now."

"_Answer the question_," Lulu pleaded. "_Do you think that I'm going to walk away from you?_"

"Yes," Johnny replied honestly. "Not because of anything you've done or said. Because that's how my life works. Everyone leaves me eventually and I'm having a hard time believing you will be any different."

There. He had been honest. The most likely result was that Lulu would be so upset about his lack of faith in her that she would run far away from him. He should have lied. He should have just kept his mouth shut in the first place. Why did he always screw things up?

"_Okay_," Lulu said quietly. "_Then I'll have to fix that._"

"What?" Johnny asked. She wasn't leaving? Too good to be true.

"_I will have to be the person who stays_," Lulu explained. "_The break in the pattern_."

"You don't hate me for doubting you?" Johnny wondered.

"_No_," Lulu answered. "_I understand what it's like to expect the worse to happen. My life hasn't been all roses, but it's not even close to what you've been through, so it makes sense that you would guard yourself. As far as doubting me, I will probably doubt you one day too. It's part of a relationship_."

"You are amazing," Johnny commented. "I was afraid to tell you."

"_Don't ever be afraid to be honest with me_," Lulu said firmly. "_With as many people as we're lying to and keeping secrets from, we can't do that with each other. I can take anything as long as you're honest with me._"

"Okay," Johnny agreed. "In that case there is something else I have to tell you."

"_What?_" Lulu wondered.

"I miss you like crazy," Johnny grinned. "I can't go another night without seeing you."

"_Good_," Lulu laughed. "_I miss you too. Where should we meet?_"

"Well the way you were talking earlier," Johnny started. "A bed will be needed."

"_Not at all_," Lulu said seductively. "_A couch or a chair or a sturdy wall is all we need._"

"How soon can you get to the cabin?" Johnny asked. "It has all of the above."

"_It takes almost an hour to get there,_" Lulu figured. "_And I will want to get some dinner for us first. Plus I have to get pretty for you_."

"Skip the last part," Johnny interjected. "You look pretty right now."

"_You can't see me_," Lulu giggled. "_You don't know how I look. I could have no makeup on and be wearing sweats and a baggy T-shirt that has paint on it_."

"You're right," Johnny relented. "You look beautiful right now."

"_Stop_," Lulu blushed and Johnny laughed. "_How about 6:30?_"

"I'll be there, gorgeous," Johnny promised and he knew she rolled her eyes. "See you soon."

"_Bye_," Lulu breathed.

"Bye," Johnny replied.

He hung up the phone and felt the goofy grin spread across his face. It didn't take as long to get to the cabin for him, but he wanted to be there waiting for her. He sat his phone on his nightstand and started getting ready. He couldn't wait to see Lulu and take her in his arms and make his life make sense again.


	2. Obstacles

**Chapter 2 – Obstacles**

Lulu walked down the stairs to grab her keys. She was on schedule for meeting Johnny, but she still wanted to hurry. Johnny would probably be there waiting for her as it was, and she didn't want to waste a moment of the time she had to spend with him. As she was getting her coat out of the closet, the door bell rang. She answered the door and found Carly on the other side.

"You look nice," Carly complimented as she walked into the house.

"Thank you," Lulu smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't just visit?" Carly asked.

"You never have before," Lulu pointed out.

"Well, you're right," Carly admitted. "I have an ulterior motive."

"What do you need?" Lulu questioned.

"I'm redecorating the ballroom of the Metro Court," Carly started. "I need you to supervise and manage expenses. Normally I would do it myself, but I am swamped with so many other projects. Jax is taking care of foreign business and he really doesn't have time. We were going to hire someone, but I didn't want an outsider handling something so important."

"Carly, I'm not qualified," Lulu replied. "I have no experience with something like this. I mean if you needed me to wait a few tables that would be something I have experience with, but this?"

"Lulu, you're smart," Carly insisted. "You've taken business classes at PCU. I know you can do this. This could start a career for you if it's something you like doing. Jax will write you a reference and you could be traveling the world, managing large projects and making good money."

"I don't know," Lulu protested. "This is important for your business. What if I screw up?"

"You're family," Carly answered. "We will forgive you. This is the perfect opportunity. I don't see how you can turn it down."

"You're sure?" Lulu prodded.

"I'm sure," Carly smiled.

"Okay," Lulu agreed. "I'll do it."

"Great, let's go," Carly said excitedly.

"Go?" Lulu asked. "Go where?"

"Go get started," Carly responded.

"It's almost five," Lulu said slowly. "Why would we get started right now?"

"Because this is a round the clock job," Carly replied seriously. "Plus, we're interviewing decorators tomorrow. You need to have done your homework."

"Why would we be interviewing tomorrow if you just asked me to do the job today?" Lulu asked skeptically.

"Okay, you caught me," Carly conceded. "I was going to handle it myself, but I realized it would be a great opportunity for you and I decided to give it to you. But you already said yes, so no backing out now."

"It's just..." Lulu started before stopping herself.

Lulu didn't have a good excuse for not going with Carly. She couldn't say she had plans with Johnny and her usual quick thinking was failing her. She missed Johnny so much, but she had no clue how to get out of this or if she should. This was a good opportunity for her.

"Did you have other plans?" Carly wondered.

"No," Lulu lied. "I was just headed to get something to eat and rent a movie."

"Well, I will eat with you and then bring you up to speed on the project," Carly offered.

"Alright," Lulu agreed. "Let's go."

Lulu grabbed her cell phone off the end table and followed Carly out of the house. She stared at her phone and thought of Johnny. He was going to be crushed and she couldn't do that over a text message. She would have to find some way to get away from Carly long enough to call. And to figure out how to apologize for not meeting him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny looked at himself in the mirror. This was the fourth shirt he had tried on. He didn't know why he was so nervous to go see Lulu and knowing Lulu his shirt would hit the floor seconds after she got to the cabin anyway. He decided to stick with what he had on and finish getting ready.

All Johnny could think of was Lulu's smile and how much he missed her. He grabbed his phone and his keys and left his room. He crept down the back stairs toward the kitchen. He was almost out the garage door when a voice stopped him. Knowing he was caught Johnny desperately tried to think of an excuse for leaving the house so late at night.

"Hey dad," Johnny said, turning around.

"You weren't trying to sneak out were you, John?" Anthony questioned.

"I just wanted to go for a drive," Johnny replied.

"What have I told you about leaving the house?" Anthony asked darkly.

"To not," Johnny answered. "Look, it was just for a little while. I just wanted to clear my head."

"Fine, then the guards can follow you," Anthony reasoned.

"Being watched doesn't exactly let me clear my head," Johnny argued.

"I'm trying to negotiate, John," Anthony said firmly. "You leave with guards or you stay here."

"Then I guess I'll stay," Johnny responded.

"We have an entire house at your disposal," Anthony smiled. "Maybe you can find a way to clear your head here."

"Maybe," Johnny said softly.

He made his way back upstairs and collapsed onto his bed. His father was watching his every move. How could he get out to see Lulu? Lulu would be so upset with him if he had to cancel. It had been too long and he was desperate to see her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu sat uncomfortably in her seat at the table. Carly had insisted on treating her to a fancy dinner to celebrate the new job. She didn't want a new job. Seeing Johnny was hard enough without having a stressful job take up even more of her time. She looked across at Carly who seemed unusually happy. Something didn't add up, but Lulu didn't know what it was. What she did know was that she was supposed to be at the cabin soon and she still hadn't called Johnny.

"Excuse me," Lulu smiled, getting up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked.

"Restroom," Lulu answered. "Be back soon."

Lulu left the table and headed for the restroom. Once inside she waited for everyone to leave before locking the door. She took a deep breath and dialed Johnny's number. She hated doing this, but she had no other choice. She had to cancel their plans.

"_Hey beautiful_," Johnny answered softly.

"Hey," Lulu replied. "I don't know how to say this."

"_You're not coming,_" Johnny assumed.

"How did you know?" Lulu wondered.

"_I told you that nothing goes right for me_," Johnny muttered.

"I'm sorry," Lulu said, her eyes filling with tears. "It's not that I don't want to come. I miss you and I was looking forward to spending time with you."

"_So what happened?_" Johnny questioned.

"Carly," Lulu sighed. "She has some job that she wants me to do. I agreed before I realized that she wanted me to start tonight."

"_That doesn't really make sense_," Johnny commented.

"I know," Lulu responded. "I think there is an ulterior motive, but I don't know what it is yet. I couldn't exactly tell her that I couldn't do it because I had plans with you. Then we wouldn't be a secret anymore."

"_It wouldn't have mattered_," Johnny added. "_I'm still at home. My dad caught me leaving. I was trying to figure out what to say when I called you._"

"What happened?" Lulu asked.

"_Nothing_," Johnny answered. "_I made up an excuse._"

"Maybe we can meet tomorrow," Lulu suggested.

"_Do you honestly think we could?_" Johnny wondered. "_I mean I don't want to make plans and have to cancel them again._"

"I'm sorry, Johnny," Lulu said, starting to cry.

"_Hey_," Johnny soothed. "_Don't cry. I'm sorry, Lulu. We're going to make it work. I promise._"

"Really?" Lulu sniffled.

"_Yes_," Johnny replied. "_I don't care how long it takes. We will be together. But only if you stop crying because hearing that is killing me._"

"Are you always going to be so sweet to me?" Lulu questioned.

"_Of course_," Johnny laughed. "_Look, why don't you go work with Carly and call me when you're done. We can just talk for awhile. Maybe you can talk dirty to me again._"

"Maybe I will," Lulu replied. "I better go. Carly's probably looking for me."

"_Okay_," Johnny responded. "_I'll talk to you later._"

"Bye," Lulu said as she hung up.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye," Johnny said, hanging up.

He tried to be strong for Lulu, but he was crushed. All he could think about was holding Lulu in his arms and kissing her all over. He had planned on calling her and telling her to wait at the cabin until he could get there. Now he wasn't going to be able to see her. He was going to spend another night alone without Lulu.


	3. Frustration

**Chapter 3 – Frustration**

Johnny didn't know what else to do. He couldn't sleep and after twenty minutes of just sulking in his room he changed into his sweats and headed for the gym. He needed to work out all of his frustration with the world. The world that was keeping him away from the one thing that made him happy.

He made his way to the gym and headed for the bench press. He wanted to push the weight off his chest like he wanted to push away everyone in the world who was trying to keep him from Lulu. With every repetition he became angrier with his situation. Who had the right to tell two adults that they were better off apart? Why were they letting these people rule their life? If he wanted to kiss Lulu, he should be able to, whenever and wherever he feltlike it.

Johnny lost count of how many reps he had done. He continued to lift the bar quickly as he let go of his emotions. He let go of his anger, sadness and bitterness. All of the feelings he had harbored in his life toward his father and the way he grew up. He wanted to let it all go. The only feelings he wanted to hold on to were the feelings he had for Lulu. The strange things that she made him feel. Lulu. Just thinking about her name made him happy.

Suddenly it was clear to him. The only emotion he wanted to feel was happy. That's what he wanted and after the hell he had been through in his life, it was what he deserved. He deserved Lulu and he was going to find a safe way for them to really be together.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu was pouring over all the of the plans for the ballroom. Honestly, they were unorganized and most of them didn't make sense. It seemed like they had all been done in about five minutes and it made Lulu's job much harder. Of course her own brain was making her job harder as well. She couldn't focus on anything without her mind drifting to Johnny. The first time she saw him. The first time they kissed. The first time they made love. All of the memories she had of the two of them were taking away from the design plans in front of her.

"Lulu!" Carly yelled. "Snap out of it."

"What?" Lulu asked, coming out of her daze.

"Where are you?" Carly wondered.

"I'm right here," Lulu said shakily. "Where else would I be?"

"Lost in thought about something," Carly answered. "Or someone."

"I was just trying to make sense of all this," Lulu lied. "It's not in the best order."

"Maybe it's not," Carly agreed. "But you weren't even looking at the plans. You were staring off into space and smiling a really goofy smile. Work doesn't make anyone that happy."

"I was just picturing what this place will look like when these plans have come to life," Lulu smiled.

"I don't know why you insist on lying to me," Carly argued. "We never used to keep secrets from each other."

"We still don't," Lulu offered. "Look, there are probably things you don't know about me because we don't spend a lot of time together anymore. However, now is not the time to talk about any of those things. We're behind and we need to be ready for tomorrow."

"You're right," Carly conceded. "But one day soon we are going to have that talk."

"Sounds like fun," Lulu said as she looked back to the plans.

Lulu breathed a small sigh of relief. Carly was suspicious and she was digging for information. Lulu needed to focus on her work and get finished so she could call Johnny and get away from Carly's twenty questions.

"Who are you leaning towards hiring?" Lulu wondered.

"I thought I would let you decide based on the interviews," Carly replied. "This project is all yours after tonight. Tonight I'm here to answer any questions you have, but starting tomorrow you are on your own."

"On my own?" Lulu asked. "What if I completely changed your plans?"

"If it worked out and I liked it," Carly commented. "I wouldn't care. If I hated it, I probably wouldn't pay you."

"Well, what if I have a question," Lulu continued. "Like if something you want can't be done."

"Then make a choice," Carly answered. "I trust you, Lulu. I know that as long as you focus on this then you will do a great job."

"I wish I had that much confidence," Lulu responded.

"You should," Carly smiled.

Lulu and Carly went back to discussing the plans and Lulu made herself stay focused. Thinking about Johnny would only make her sad because she wasn't with him. She needed to immerse herself in her work and, as hard as it was, keep all thoughts of Johnny far away.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny had worked out for over an hour and was feeling a little better. He knew being with Lulu would be hard and tonight was just an obstacle they would have to overcome. He was headed to his bedroom when Trevor stopped him.

"What?" Johnny asked, obviously annoyed.

"Your father would like to see you," Trevor said with a smile that made Johnny sick to his stomach.

"Can I shower first?" Johnny questioned.

"Apparently the matter is urgent," Trevor answered, ushering Johnny into the study.

Johnny stepped inside and found his father staring out at the rose garden. Anthony only looked at the rose garden when he was missing Maria. He was more dangerous when he was missing Maria. Johnny knew that Trevor had lied. Anthony had not asked to see him. Trevor needed to calm Anthony down and Johnny was the only one who could do it.

"Dad," Johnny said softly.

"John," Anthony smiled, turning around. "My son. I've missed you."

"I just saw you a little while ago," Johnny reminded him.

"It was too long ago," Anthony muttered. "We can never be apart, son. I don't know what I would do if someone was taking you away from me."

"You don't have to worry," Johnny replied. "No one is taking me away."

"I don't believe you!" Anthony yelled suddenly. "You aren't leaving the house to clear your head. You are leaving to try and escape me!"

"Could you blame me?" Johnny countered. "Any person in their right mind would want to get far away from here! Not that you would understand that!"

"Are you calling me crazy?" Anthony wondered, laughing darkly. "You don't know crazy. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"I think I do," Johnny challenged. "Did you forget I saw you shoot my mother? Of course I was the one you really wanted."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Anthony boomed. "Don't push me, John."

"Or what?" Johnny prodded. "You'll kill me? Finish me off after all these years? Go ahead."

"That's enough, John," Trevor warned from the doorway.

Johnny looked at Trevor and saw fear. Trevor really believed that Anthony would kill Johnny if he pushed. A few months ago Johnny would have kept going, but now he had a reason to stop. He had Lulu and she was enough to make Johnny stop challenging his father. Enough to make him want to live.

"I don't want to kill you, John," Anthony said softly. "You're what reminds me of her. My Maria. But I won't tolerate disrespect. I have rules and you have to follow them whether you like it or not. Is that understood?"

"Yeah," Johnny answered. "I understand."

"Good," Anthony replied. "Now be a good boy and go to your room. I'll see you for breakfast in the morning."

Johnny just nodded and headed for his bedroom. He didn't want to miss Lulu's call and it was getting late. She should be finished working soon. He got to his bedroom and showered quickly. He got ready for bed and grabbed his phone. He begged the phone to ring and give him the voice that had become a lifeline for him.


	4. What We Want

**Chapter 4 – What We Want**

Lulu looked at her watch. It was almost midnight. She wondered if Johnny was even awake to wait for her call. She had not expected to be here so long. Sure a lot of work had to be done, but this was more than she expected. What was even stranger to Lulu was Carly's attitude. Every time the work seemed to be almost done, Carly would come up with another thing that had to be done before tomorrow. Lulu was starting to wonder if Carly already knew about Johnny and this was all a ploy to keep Lulu from him.

The more Lulu thought about it, the more she was sure she was right. The unorganized plans, the last minute decision to hire Lulu and the large amount of work that needed to be done on a project meant to start tomorrow all pointed to Carly being deceitful. She knew that Lulu and Johnny were seeing each other and she was trying to keep them apart. Lulu glared at Carly across the room and dropped all the papers that were in her hands.

"Lulu?" Carly asked. "What is going on?"

"I can't believe you!" Lulu yelled.

"I told you this would be a hard job," Carly tried.

"This has nothing to do with this damn job!" Lulu screamed. "Actually it does. The fact that you made up this job to keep me from being happy!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Carly said, turning around.

"Yes you do," Lulu argued. "That's why you can't look at me. Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? Did you think you could get away with this?"

"With what, Lulu?" Carly countered. "What are you accusing me of?"

"A lot of things," Lulu started. "Making up this job. Lying to me. But the big one is keeping me from Johnny. You figured out that Johnny and I were seeing each other, so you made me an offer that I would have to accept. Then you drag out this night to make sure I can't get away to see him. Who the hell do you think you are that you can screw with my life like this?"

"Someone who is rightfully concerned about you," Carly answered. "This relationship is not good. It will only get you hurt."

"Because every other guy hasn't hurt me?" Lulu wondered.

"You can survive the emotional pain," Carly said, rolling her eyes. "It's the physical pain of a bullet that you might not survive."

"I know the danger," Lulu replied. "It's my decision."

"You're making the wrong one," Carly asserted.

"You're one to talk," Lulu responded. "Jason, Sonny and Alcazar. No one ever tried to control you and keep you from those relationships."

"They should have," Carly said softly. "I know the consequences of being with a dangerous man. I don't want that for you."

"But you don't know Johnny," Lulu smiled. "You don't know how he makes me feel. You don't know how happy we are."

"How happy can you be?" Carly asked. "You can't see each other in public. You obviously aren't spending too much time together. I think the big thrill for you right now is how forbidden everything is."

"How dare you analyze a relationship that you know nothing about?" Lulu gasped. "I don't need your permission or your advice. And you can forget about this job. If you still want it done, find someone else. I don't need it and I really don't need your opinions about my life."

"You're going to keep getting those whether you work for me or not," Carly replied.

"Not if I'm not around to hear it," Lulu said snidely.

"Who are you going to hang around then?" Carly wondered. "I was there that day at your house. No one supports this relationship. I even talked to Jason about my plan and he didn't stop me, which you know he would have if he thought it was a bad idea."

"I don't care," Lulu laughed. "I don't care what anyone thinks. As long as I want to be with Johnny and he wants to be with me, we will be together. It's as simple as that."

With that Lulu turned on her heel and left, ignoring Carly's cries of apology. Lulu didn't want to hear it. She should have been in Johnny's arms, but instead she was being fooled by her cousin. Why didn't she see through this sooner? Lulu walked quickly. She was a woman on a mission and she knew exactly where she needed to go next.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jason tried to get some rest. He was more than tired, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. Just as he was starting to doze, someone began beating on his door. He stumbled out of bed and down the stairs. That's when she started yelling his name and demanding he open the door.

"What, Lulu?" Jason asked as he answered the door.

"How could you encourage Carly and her little plan?" Lulu demanded, striding angrily into the room.

"I didn't encourage her," Jason answered. "I just didn't stop her."

"Well you should have," Lulu replied. "She's being ridiculous."

"I don't know what to say," Jason responded. "She thinks you're being ridiculous by being with Johnny behind everyone's back and ignoring the danger."

"I'm not ignoring the danger," Lulu insisted. "If I were ignoring it, I would be seeing Johnny in public, parading the relationship for everyone to see."

"Lulu, it's not a secret," Jason said bluntly. "I knew you were seeing him and Carly knew. Spinelli, Lucky and Nikolas may not have confronted you, but trust me, they know too."

"I don't care," Lulu countered. "I don't care what you or Carly knows or anyone in Port Charles knows. As long as Johnny's father doesn't know, it doesn't matter."

"What if he does find out?" Jason asked. "Lulu, I don't care about your personal life. Honestly, I see that this kid makes you happy and I'm glad for that. The problem is, if his father finds out. What then?"

"I don't know," Lulu answered.

"Is it worth it?" Jason wondered. "Risking your life just to be with him?"

"Yes," Lulu nodded.

"Then ignore Carly," Jason laughed. "You get to make your own decisions. Just be careful."

"I will," Lulu promised. "Thanks, Jason."

"You're welcome," Jason smiled.

Jason watched Lulu leave and was sure he wouldn't get any sleep. He basically just encouraged Lulu to put her life in danger. Maybe there was something he could do to make it safe for Johnny and Lulu to be together. He headed back upstairs to change clothes. He had a late night trip to make.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny sat in his room. It was midnight. Lulu still hadn't called him and he was beginning to think she wasn't going to. He went over to the mini wet bar he had in his room and poured himself a glass of scotch. He knocked back the heaping glass and poured another. Drinking alone was not how he pictured his night, but it was better than feeling alone.

As positive as he was trying to be, the only feeling he could muster was loneliness. He missed Lulu more with every second she didn't call. After his second glass of scotch he decided he had waited long enough. He picked up his phone and dialed Lulu's number. He needed to hear her voice if only for a second.

"_Johnny_," Lulu breathed into the phone. "_I just got home._"

"I was worried you forgot about me," Johnny confessed.

"_Of course not_," Lulu laughed. "_But I have so much to tell you. You won't believe the night I had._"

"What happened? Johnny wondered.

"_The entire job that Carly offered me was fake_," Lulu explained. "_She made up a job and a project for me because she knew I was still seeing you. She wanted to keep us apart so she offered me this job to keep me busy so I couldn't see you._"

"Are you serious?" Johnny asked. "I'm so sorry you went through that."

"_I'm sorry I didn't see the truth sooner_," Lulu replied. "_If I had we could have seen each other. I'm sorry that it took me so long to see the truth._"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Johnny assured her. "How were you supposed to know you couldn't trust your own cousin?"

"_Well according to Jason_," Lulu began. "_Everyone in my life knows I'm still seeing you._"

"Why did you talk to Jason?" Johnny questioned.

"_Carly told me he knew and I needed to know how much_," Lulu answered. "_He's actually strangely supportive. He told me all he wanted was for me to be happy and safe._"

"That is strange," Johnny agreed. "So what are you doing now?"

"_I figured you would ask what I'm wearing_," Lulu flirted. "_I'm just sitting on my bed and talking to you._"

"Can you still sneak out? Johnny wondered.

"_I don't know_," Lulu thought. "_It's pretty late. Lucky will be home any minute._"

"I know it's a risk," Johnny replied. "I just miss you, but I understand if you can't."

"_I don't care_," Lulu responded. "_If you can do it then I will find a way._"

"I can," Johnny said firmly. "My father's asleep by now. There's no one to stop me."

"_Where?_" Lulu asked.

"The cabin," Johnny smiled.

"_I'll leave now_," Lulu said, smiling herself. "_I can't wait to see you._"

"Same here beautiful," Johnny stated. "Bye."

"_Bye_," Lulu breathed.

Johnny hung up the phone with a smile on his face. He knew the risks of seeing Lulu this late, but he would find a way to make it work. He thought of his earlier revelation. He deserved to be happy and that meant getting what he wanted. That meant seeing Lulu.


	5. A Little Piece of Heaven

A/N – Okay, so last night I could not fall asleep because I couldn't turn my brain off. I love writing Jolu stories and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. However, I do think I am going to slow down on updates. Right now I have been fortunate and haven't been very busy, but I think the law of averages will catch up with me eventually. So I want to be way ahead on my writing that way if and when I am busy I will still be able to update. My goal is to update at least once a week, but not any more than twice a week. Hopefully everyone will be okay with my decision. I think I've talked enough...I hope everyone enjoys this update! Please leave a review!

**Chapter 5 – A Little Piece of Heaven**

Lulu hurried down the stairs and opened the door. In her rush she ran smack into Lucky coming through the door. Lucky caught her before she fell and Lulu rolled her eyes in anticipation of the fight with Lucky that was coming.

"Where the hell are you going this time of night?" Lucky demanded.

"Why do you care?" Lulu wondered, avoiding Lucky's questions.

"Why aren't you answering?" Lucky implored.

"Because I don't answer to you," Lulu replied.

"You live in my house," Lucky reminded her. "I have a right to know why you're leaving so late, actually, early in the morning."

"Then consider this me moving," Lulu smiled. "I don't have time for your questions about my life and I'm not going to waste the time I have arguing with you."

"It's dangerous, Lulu," Lucky said softly. "Seeing him is dangerous. Being with him is dangerous. I don't understand why you would risk it."

"You don't have to, Lucky," Lulu responded. "You just have to trust me when I say I know what I'm doing."

"I think you should move out, Lu," Lucky suggested. "I'm not going to stop prying into your life as long as you live here. If you're going to keep seeing Zacchara, I don't want to know about it. Maybe if you move out I can pretend you're not in constant danger."

"Okay," Lulu agreed. "I'll pack tomorrow."

"I love you, Lulu," Lucky offered. "I just want what's best for you."

"I know, Lucky," Lulu nodded. "I hope one day you'll get to see that Johnny is what's best for me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Lucky muttered.

"Bye," Lulu replied.

Lulu turned and headed out the door to her car. That was the third confrontation she had been through and they were all draining. Lulu got behind the wheel and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was going to see Johnny. As soon as she got to the cabin and saw Johnny, she would remember exactly why she was going through all this trouble. He was worth it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny tiptoed down the stairs, but froze when he heard yelling coming from the office. It was Trevor and another voice he didn't recognize. He walked over to the office door and listened closely as the voices grew quiet.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Morgan," Trevor muttered. "Anthony does not receive visitors in the middle of the night. That's not the way the Zaccharas do business."

"Look, Trevor," Jason whispered. "I don't care how you do business. I need to see Anthony to negotiate a truce and I want to do it immediately."

"Jason Morgan," Johnny said, announcing his presence. "I'm sure we can be of service to you somehow. Trevor, leave."

"John, you do not speak for your father," Trevor chided.

"You don't speak for anyone," Johnny replied. "Not for my father and sure as hell not for me. I said leave."

"I apologize, Mr. Morgan," Trevor laughed. "After John wastes your time, you can see yourself out. I will tell Anthony you came by."

Johnny and Jason watched Trevor leave the room. Johnny waited until Trevor was out of earshot to properly introduce himself.

"I'm John Zacchara," Johnny said, offering his hand. "Lulu's told me about you."

"Jason Morgan," Jason replied, shaking Johnny's hand. "Lulu has told me about you as well."

"You really want to broker a truce between the Corinthos/Morgan company and the Zacchara empire?" Johnny wondered.

"I want to do whatever it takes to keep Lulu safe," Jason answered. "If that means a truce than so be it."

"Have you spoken to Corinthos about this?" Johnny asked.

"No, I wanted to see if it was a possibility," Jason explained. "I know you're not heavily involved in the business, but you know your father. What are the odds he agrees?"

"He won't agree to any deal unless you give something up," Johnny responded. "Even if it's in everyone's best interest. He would want a shipping lane or piers. You would have to make a sacrifice for him to agree and I doubt that you want to give anything up when you could just start a war that you would most likely win."

"I don't want a war," Jason said softly. "I don't think Sonny does either. A truce is what is best and if it means Lulu is safe then I could convince him to give up something small."

"Lulu would still be in danger," Johnny said, shaking his head. "She's not in danger because of a war or because Corinthos wants my family to stop being a threat. She's in danger because my father doesn't want me to see anyone or have any friends, much less a girlfriend."

"So are you trying to tell me no matter what I do, Lulu will be in danger as long as she's with you?" Jason questioned.

"Unless you want to kill my father," Johnny offered. "Or find some other way to get rid of him. Yes, Lulu will be in danger for being with me."

"Okay," Jason sighed.

"Okay?" Johnny asked. "You're not going to warn me to stay away or threaten to kill me if I don't?"

"Would it do any good?" Jason countered and Johnny shook his head. "I know how stubborn Lulu is and I have a feeling you are just as stubborn. All I can say is be careful. If anything happens to Lulu because of you, I will kill you. I don't care what the consequences would be."

"If something happens to Lulu because of me, I would welcome death," Johnny replied.

"Does she mean that much to you?" Jason wondered.

"Yes," Johnny answered immediately.

"Then that's all I need to know," Jason responded, turning to leave the house.

Johnny watched him leave in shock. He trusted Lulu when she said that Jason seemed supportive but he still did not expect his first encounter with Jason to go so well. He made sure no one saw him head for the door himself and he slipped silently out of the house. He got into his car and happily sped away to see Lulu.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu was so anxious while driving. She knew the way to the cabin, but this was the first time she had driven alone in the dark and she was afraid of missing turns. The cabin finally came into view and she saw Johnny's car already parked there. She parked her own car quickly and ran inside.

As soon as she was through the door she was in Johnny's arms. He wrapped her in a tight hug and buried his face in her neck. Lulu held tightly to him and fought back the tears. At times during this night it had felt like she would never see him again and she was so happy to be back and in his arms. She pulled back just enough to connect her lips with his and he immediately deepened the kiss. Her hands found their way into his hair and his hands settled at her waist. They pulled away breathlessly after several minutes.

"I missed you," Johnny breathed, placing a kiss to her forehead.

"I missed you more," Lulu whispered.

"So guess who came to my house tonight," Johnny prodded.

"Who?" Lulu asked.

"I said guess," Johnny laughed.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Lulu pouted.

"Because I like seeing you pout," Johnny teased. "And because I know you would never actually guess, so having you try will add to the shock value."

"Do I need to continue pouting or will you just tell me?" Lulu wondered.

"Jason," Johnny answered.

"Jason came to your house?" Lulu asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"To broker a truce between organizations," Johnny replied.

"Did it work?" Lulu questioned.

"He didn't get to speak to my father," Johnny said, shaking his head. "But I think he may try again later."

"It would be nice for Jason and Sonny to not be trying to kill you," Lulu commented.

"It would," Johnny agreed. "Although I'm not too worried about Jason. He seems like a pretty good guy."

"Did you two talk a lot?" Lulu inquired.

"Not a lot, but some," Johnny responded. "Enough to know that he's not going to stand in the way of us being together."

"I already told you that," Lulu reminded him.

"I know, but I come from a world where most people say one thing and do another," Johnny laughed. "I'm not used to people being honest. Especially when it comes to controlling my life."

"I won't lie and say everyone in my life is always honest," Lulu said thoughtfully. "But I've always been able to trust Jason."

"As long as we trust each other, everything will work out," Johnny promised.

"I do trust you," Lulu replied.

Johnny smiled and leaned down to capture her lips again. He kissed her softly for several moments before breaking from her lips and staring into her eyes. He caught her lustful eyes and swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom and made love to her.


	6. What Comes Next

A/N – Okay...this is the last chapter in this night. It feels strange to end the night every time. I have a new story on the way that is called Destiny. I will probably be posting that soon. Also the next night in this series will probably start next week sometime depending on how many reviews I get to this! So read and review, but above all enjoy!

**Chapter 6 – What Comes Next**

Johnny walked out of the kitchen carrying two cups of coffee. He headed back to the bedroom and found Lulu still sleeping peacefully. He hated to wake her, but he had to leave soon and he wanted to be able to say goodbye. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked her cheek and she leaned into his touch in her sleep. He softly kissed her lips and she responded, melding her lips with his. He pulled away and her eyes fluttered open.

"I could get used to that," Lulu smiled.

"Good," Johnny said, smiling as well. "Do you want coffee?"

"I want to know why you're dressed," Lulu replied, taking the coffee he offered. "It's barely daylight."

"I have to get home before my father knows I'm missing," Johnny frowned.

"So we had almost five hours together," Lulu calculated. "It's better than nothing I guess."

"I want more," Johnny confessed.

"Me too," Lulu agreed. "One day right? One day your father will be gone and we'll be able to be together?"

"Yes," Johnny said, nodding his head. "If you still want me."

"I do," Lulu promised. "I meant what I said before. I like waking up to you kissing me. I like falling asleep with my head on your chest. I like the way you make me feel and I'm not giving it up."

"I don't know how I got so lucky," Johnny grinned. "You're amazing, Lulu."

"You know what else is amazing?" Lulu asked flirtatiously, setting her coffee to the side.

"What?" Johnny wondered as Lulu took his coffee and set it beside hers.

Lulu laughed and then leaned up and took Johnny's lips in hers. He smiled into the kiss and rolled onto his back, bringing Lulu down on top of him. Lulu's hands ran under his shirt and her nails scraped his chest lightly as she kissed his neck. Johnny loved and hated what she was doing because he knew he had to leave.

He had to leave the place he wanted to stay forever.

She brought her lips to his again and he deepened it as he sat up. He grasped her hands and laced their fingers together. She broke away in desperate need of air and Johnny softly kissed her cheek and then her forehead before placing a final chaste kiss on her lips.

"You're right that is amazing," Johnny agreed.

"But you still have to leave," Lulu sighed, knowingly.

"I wish I didn't," Johnny said in frustration. "But I do."

"Call me later?" Lulu asked.

"Of course," Johnny replied. "You can stay and go back to sleep if you want."

"No, I don't like being here without you," Lulu responded. "It's not the same. Plus, I'm moving out today, so I need to head home and find some place to live."

"Why are you moving?" Johnny wondered.

"Lucky gave me a choice," Lulu explained. "Quit seeing you or move out."

"And you chose me?" Johnny questioned.

"Yeah," Lulu smiled. "He had no business giving me an ultimatum, I didn't really like living there anyway and I want to be with you. All signs pointed to time for me to move out."

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy," Johnny said sweetly.

"I'm happy because I have you," Lulu replied.

"That makes two of us," Johnny smiled and kissed Lulu softly. "I better go."

"Okay," Lulu nodded. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, beautiful," Johnny whispered.

"Bye, gorgeous," Lulu countered, kissing him one last time.

Johnny let his lips linger on hers before pulling away and forcing himself to leave the cabin. He hated leaving her, but he knew one day he wouldn't have to. That was the day he was looking forward to.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny walked into his house just before seven. He quickly went upstairs and changed and headed back down for breakfast with his father. He took his seat at the breakfast table and his father eyed him curiously. Johnny helped himself to the waffles and the syrup and waited for the inquisition to begin.

"You seem tired, son," Anthony commented.

"Long night," Johnny said casually.

"Why is that?" Anthony asked.

"I just couldn't seem to fall asleep," Johnny answered.

That was true. He had probably slept less than an hour in the past night. He may have been in bed with Lulu, but every time he would start to fall asleep Lulu would start kissing him and caressing him and he would be wide awake again. And he returned the favor.

"Well you need to get your rest, John," Anthony instructed. "You need to be on a good sleep schedule because very soon I will hand the business to you. My name will still be the staple of the organization, but you would be running things."

"I thought I had to prove myself first," Johnny replied.

"Trevor tells me you took a visit from Jason Morgan last night," Anthony smiled. "He said you handled him very well and sent him on his way."

"It was no big deal," Johnny said softly. "He's actually a decent guy as long as you don't get hostile with him. Not that Trevor would know that. The first thing he did was yell at him."

"Trevor is not to handle business," Anthony responded. "He will start a war with that mouth of his. I'm glad you stepped in and handled the situation."

"Morgan mentioned forming a truce," Johnny offered. "Is that something you would be interested in?"

"Does he speak for Corinthos?" Anthony wondered.

"I'm not sure," Johnny said honestly.

"Then I'm not sure," Anthony countered. "I will only deal with Corinthos, not his enforcer."

"Understood," Johnny nodded.

"John," Anthony said, causing Johnny to look up.

"What?" Johnny wondered.

"I think you're keeping something from me," Anthony replied.

"Of course you do, you're paranoid," Johnny muttered.

"John," Anthony yelled. "Do not disrespect me. You know what would happen if you were keeping secrets from me."

"Yes," Johnny answered. "I know very well."

"Good," Anthony said darkly. "I'm glad we understand each other."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu smiled. She was driving back towards town and her phone was already ringing. She looked down at her caller id and it was Johnny just like she knew it would be.

"Miss me already?" Lulu asked.

"_From the second I left you_," Johnny laughed. "_What are you doing?_"

"Driving back to town," Lulu answered. "You?"

"_Wishing I was with you_," Johnny replied. "_When am I going to see you again?_"

"You are the one who left this morning," Lulu teased. "I would have entertained you all day."

"_Are you trying to kill me?_" Johnny wondered.

"No," Lulu smirked. "I'm trying to make you want me more."

"_I don't think there's anyway I could want you more_," Johnny laughed.

"Good," Lulu said, laughing too. "I don't want you risking going out too soon."

"_Why is it you're the sensible one?_" Johnny asked.

"Someone has to be," Lulu offered. "Is he suspicious?"

"_He's always suspicious_," Johnny sighed. "_But you're right, I can't get away for a couple of days._"

"I'll be waiting whenever you can," Lulu whispered.

"_Call me when you get settled in whatever place you're getting_," Johnny requested.

"Okay," Lulu agreed. "Bye, Johnny."

"_Bye, Lulu_," Johnny said before he hung up.

Lulu hung up her own phone just as she entered the Port Charles city limits. She was going to find a new place to live and have some privacy. This was a new chapter of her life. The chapter where she got to be happy. The chapter where she was with Johnny. She laughed to herself, realizing those things were dependent on each other. Johnny was the only person who made her truly happy and she intended on staying happy for a long time.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony stormed down the stairs and into his office. He wanted to be wrong. He wanted to believe that Johnny knew better, but obviously he was wrong. Lulu. That was the name of the girl who was trying to take Johnny away from Anthony. Lulu had to die. Anthony's only question was how to kill her. In front of Johnny was best. That way his son would finally learn his lesson. There was no life for Johnny outside of the business, Crimson Pointe and Anthony. There were no fun times, friends or girls.

"There sure as hell won't be a Lulu," Anthony fumed.


End file.
